Orianna/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * ;Playing Against *Try not to get into an auto attack battle against Orianna as an AP champion because her allows her auto attacks to deal extra damage and make her always win the trades. *Orianna has a lot of self peel with , and . Try using champions with gap closers that can easily get on top of her. *Abuse her low early game defenses, and trade with her when her ball is not attached to her. Without the passive on her E, she has very low resistances Tricks ;Ability Usage * The ball moves slowly, so calling it back to use is not ideal. Use to position the ball near the enemy and then simply use it again to harass. This way the ball can hit them easily. ** Remember that the ball deals damage to any enemies it passes through, no matter what command it is following. Use this to get multiple harassing passes in quick succession. * provides sight. Use it to check bushes before approaching to prevent ganks. * can be used on yourself to return the ball back to you quickly. Combine this with for quick harassment. ** + can provide much better damage for harassing and a slowing effect to disrupt the enemy, but costs much more mana to repeat. * The simple presence of the Ball is very intimidating for champions, as they know that if they are close to it you can easily hit them. Position it to zone your lane opponent and give it a hard time farming. * is a very powerful escape tool if has the ball. The combination of a boost and leaving a slowing AoE can be quite powerful. * can be used to drag enemies towards or away from you if you position the ball properly. * can create great synergy with all AoE skills, since it flings enemies towards the ball, so if you manage to catch the whole team, they will most likely be flung into the same place, making it a great opportunity to use skills like . ** can also be used interrupt channeling abilities, so try to save it for enemies that depend on channeled abilities, such as and her , or . * Using on an initiator is a powerful strategy; it gives the initiator an and buff, a shield and it brings the ball into the battle. Just make sure not to get too far from it. * You can assist your team in both chasing and escaping, thanks to your and . * You are squishy without any survivability items, but that doesn't have to be a problem - you can easily keep your distance and order your ball through walls or use it as a shield on your allies (especially tanks). * has a variety of combos according to the situation. ** When starting a teamfight, using > > > can almost turn teamfights on your control. ** When supporting, use on an allied champion, then activate > . Be sure that you use or often to have a total support on your team. ;Mastery Usage *Orianna can utilise using her ball and auto-attacks for extra burst damage. *Orianna is one of the few champions outside the support role that can use effectively, because she can take advantage of both parts of the rune. ;Item Usage * Orianna is a very mana hungry champion, so an early , or are very good choices. This can also be remedied by buying ability power and Mana regeneration items such as . ** When going support, is a viable option as it provides ability power, mana regeneration, and your allows you to proc the passive for extra healing on top of the shield from the ability.. * If you have a team that consists of 3 or more casters, then is also a good choice. A tanky Orianna build with 35-40% cooldown reduction can lead to great survivability and lets you escape quite easy, thanks to and , while still being able to support your team well. * Since all four of Orianna's abilities can deal AoE damage and scale with ability power, she can also be built as an extremely effective burst mage by putting more emphasis on ability power and magic penetration than cooldown reduction. Builds using , , and an early (as one of your first two or three items) can produce devastating results if you catch three or more enemy champions clumped up, which will happen frequently once teamfights start taking place. * is a viable alternative as an on-hit Orianna build to provide a substantial boost to her attack speed, which allows her to better utilize . ** It's also worth noting that attack speed becomes more valuable the more ability power you have, making most effective with high amounts of ability power. ** However, do be aware that relying on your attacks to deal damage can put you in a position that could prove fatal, whereas using the ball keeps you alive much easier. ;Countering * Although is partially a support due to her shield and protection capabilities, she is primarily a burst AoE mage. Her damage output is reasonably high, so consider getting a magic resistance item to hinder most of her damage. * When playing as a mage champion, it is advised not to trade auto-attacks with , as her makes her auto-attacks stronger than yours. * Her main strength comes when you are inside The Ball's AoE: keep out of it. * When uses her or , try to avoid the ball's path as it will damage any enemy it passes through. ** ball speed is fairly slow. Keeping your distance away from her ball will make it easier to dodge. * Standing behind minions will lower the damage from . ** This does not apply to , as it deals flat damage to everything it hits. * Remember that even if you dodge , she can still or if you are in range. Staying out of range of the ball is key to avoiding Orianna's damage. * has a very quick cooldown after rank 5. She can often cast it several times in fights, so avoid prolongs conflicts with her. ** Champions with quick burst, like and can excel at taking her down before she can do too much damage, so long as they are not hit by or . * Avoid over committing to or any of her allies when she's around without considerable damage. shield can be deceptively strong with the added armor and magic resistance from the Ball. * Keep in mind that Orianna doesn't need to use first to be able to activate or . Orianna can + / for an unsuspecting deadly combo, while she has the ball on her. * Also keep in mind that Orianna doesn't need the ball on her to be able to activate or , she can use on an ally + / for another unsuspected deadly combo. ru:Orianna/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Orianna